DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the Applicant's Description) Researchers at the Carolina Population Center (CPC) of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) have established a set of collaborations in international settings to study population and health issues associated with rapid societal change, the environment, and the long-term effects of fetal and infant under nutrition. Our collaborations are unique in that they are organized around long-term collaborative projects that include longitudinal data collection as well as broadly based substantively oriented research on a wide variety of topics. The collaborators are eminent research institutions in China (Chinese Academy of Preventive Medicine, Beijing; CAPM); the Philippines (Office of Population Studies at the University of San Carlos, OPS); Thailand (Institute of Population and Social Research, Mahidol University; IPSR); Russia (the Russian Institute of Nutrition, Russian Academy of Medical Sciences (RIN) and Institute of Sociology, Russian Academy of Science (IS); and Ecuador (Fundacion Ecociencia, hereafter Ecociencia) and Centro de Estudios sobre Poblacion y Desarrollo Social (Center for the Study of Population and Social Development, or CEPAR. The proposed grant consists of mix of short-, medium-, and long-term training of researchers, graduate students, and established scholars. The current and proposed Fogarty support made it possible to have wide-ranging discussions with our collaborators about broader institutional goals and the types of skills and capacity they would like to develop, and to act on those discussions. This proposed continuation grant allows us to further both our broad-based and specific training goals by bringing faculty from UNC-CH or elsewhere to their institutions, by having our collaborators come to UNC, or by sending them to regional workshops. These efforts resulted in development of skills in state of the art measurement and analytic techniques and publications in top international journals. We were also able to help recent Ph.D.'s from UNC-CH to establish research programs and facilities in their home institution, facilitating their return and future productivity. Based on the success of the first Fogarty grant, we propose a second that will consolidate and extend the gains made so far in our collaborations with the CAPM, OPS and IPSR and to broaden our reach through the addition of two new collaborating countries with two institutions in Ecuador and Russia.